


Recovery

by SweetbunThorn



Series: My boyfriend's a werewolf [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bounty Hunter Akira, M/M, Werewolf Ryuji, the gang shows up later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: There are fates worse than death.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And now some angst to off set the fluff.

Everything was white.

Ryuji frantically looked around the vast empty space. “Akira!” He yells out, only to have it echo back.

He yells the hunters’ name again out of desperation for some sort of answer. The werewolf falls to his knees and wraps his arms around himself, last time he saw the raven, he was trying to stop Ryuji’s neck from bleeding.

_His neck._

Ryuji’s hands fly up to his neck and he swallows harshly. _Was he dead…_? No, he couldn’t be... There’s no one around, no burning brimstone of the underworld or chorus of heavenly beings. Just nothing. Ryuji whimpers and puts his face in his hands. He’s alone again and after he finally met someone who accepted him despite everything that happened in the past.

He closes his eyes. “Akira…”

A hand landing on his arm causes him to snap his eyes open and scramble backwards. Before him stands a middle aged woman wearing a red and black working dress with long black hair that’s tied in a ponytail. Her eyes are a warm brown as she smiles down at him. This woman….

“M-mom?” Ryuji whispers as he stares in disbelief. “I-is that you?”

She opens her arms to welcome him into her embrace. The blond quickly gets up and wraps his arms around her in a tight hugs.

“Mom.” Tears gather at the corner of his eyes as his mother returns the hug. “What are you doin’ here?”

“I’m proud of you, Ryu-kun.” She smiles and moves back slightly from the hug.

“How can you be proud? After everythin’ I did…”

“You saved so many lives despite the heavy cost you had to pay for it.”

Ryuji thinks back to the mangled mess of scars on his back and stays quiet.

“It’s time you deserved some peace in your life.”

“What?” He gives her a confused look. “What do ya mean? Aren’t you here to guide me to the other side or something?”

She shakes her head and places her hands on his cheeks. “You’re not dead yet.”

 _What?_ “But I got my throat torn out… How did I live?”

“Werewolves heal, Ryu-kun. You might not be fully fledged, but your body healed enough to keep you alive. Long enough for Akira to get you to a healer.”

_Akira._

“He saved me again…” Ryuji closes his eyes as his mother kisses his forehead. “What about-“ His eyes open to address his mother, but he stops upon seeing her start to fade. “Mom, wait! I just got you back, don’t go!”

“I’ll still be here, Ryuji. Even if you can’t see me, I’m always there.”

Ryuji reaches out for the dark haired woman just as she disappears fully along with the room.

* * *

 

Brown eyes fly open and they rapidly look around the darken room. Where was he and why was he so sore? He makes to move his arms only to find a heavy weight had settled on his right one. He can’t lift his head, so he glances down to see a mob of black fuzzy hair asleep on his arm. Ryuji can feel his heart beating faster as he stares at the object of his affections.

_Akira._

He opens his mouth to say something and is greeted by the sound of his own ragged soundly cough. His unoccupied arm moves to his neck to feel a series of thick bandages wrapped around his throat. The sound of his cough causes the hunter to wake up. The raven rubs at his eyes before steel-gray turn towards him. He gives a small smile in response since his voice doesn’t seem to work. The eyes widen and the prince shoots up before wrapping his arms around the blond on a crushing hug.

“You’re awake.” He whispers.

Ryuji returns the hug and he’s almost afraid to let go, less this is another dream. Akira moves back, his hands move to the blond’s bandaged shoulders.

“How do you feel?”

Ryuji shakes his head and point to his throat, Akira’s smile falls.

“Takemi said that something like that might happen… She said that you might….not be able to speak again after this.”

Brown eyes widen in shook. _He… can’t speak?_ Tears well up in his eyes. He wouldn’t be able to repay Akira like this now, he’ll forever be a burden on the hunter. Ryuji moves to sit up, struggling to do so despite the prince’s help. How can he tell Akira how he feels when he no longer has a voice?

_There are fates worse than death._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kept drawing blanks for this chapter until now. Enjoy~

A few days after Ryuji woke up; the others had stopped by and talked to him. Although Ryuji woul- couldn’t talk to them; he spent his time with his back turned to them, not truly caring if the others saw his scars or not. Currently Ann had stopped by to visit, but the werewolf paid the empusa no mind. His blank brown eyes stared at the ever moving wall as he felt the air shift around him from the blonde’s wings.

“Ryuji.”

He clutched the pillow tighter and glared at the wall.

“Ryuji.”

The werewolf refused to respond.

“Ryuji!”

The blond sat up quickly and turned to glare at the hovering empusa. Ann’s arms were crossed in front of her and her tail flicked around in irritation. Her blue eyes glared deeply into brown ones.

“What has been up with you lately?” She asks.

He makes an angry gesture with his neck before crossing his arms over his chest as he leans against the wall. Ann lowers down next to him and gently places her hand to his bicep.

“Ryuji,” She begins softly. “You don’t have to shoulder this alone. We’re here to help you.”

He shakes his head and moves his arm out of the empusa’s grip. Ryuji glares down at the sheets that cover his lower half; chocolate colored eyes boring holes down into the fabric.

“Ryuji, please let us help.”

Another shake as Ryuji places his head in his knees, white knuckled grip on the light colored sheets. Ann gives a sigh before moving off the bed. Ryuji expects her to leave, only to jump in surprise as he’s suddenly pulled into a warm embrace.

“Please.” The empusa softly says into the crown of his head. “You’re no longer alone. You don’t have to make this decision by yourself.”

A heavy silence befell the infirmary before Ryuji slowly and hesitantly wrapped his arms in a return hug. The werewolf’s body shook in silent trembles as he tried desperately to hold in his tears. Ann rubs his back and makes a gentle humming noise, the dam bursts and Ryuji starts crying heavily into the empusa’s chest. They stay like until Yusuke checks in to see them. The kitsune pokes his head in see Ryuji and Ann pressed up together on the bed, the empusa was filling the werewolf’s claws.

“Am I interrupting something?” The kitsune settles himself on the other end of the bed.

Ryuji shakes his head and uses his free hand to idly play with Yusuke’s white tipped tails.

“No.” Ann looks up from her work and settles her blue eyes on the fox spirit. “Yusuke, you wouldn’t happen to have any spare sheets of paper, would you?”

* * *

Ryuji looked up from messing with a smoke filled glass orb Futaba had left him as Akira quietly steps through the door. The prince’s hair was a mess and his slate colored eyes look tired. The werewolf watches patiently as the hunter settles in the chair across from him.

“I know I… haven’t seen you in a few days. It’s been hectic ever since news got out about Kaneshiro and… Kamoshida’s death.” Akira runs his fingers through his fuzzy raven hair “Shido and Madarame are calling for their murderers to be found and brought to justice. Never mind all that… how are you today?”

Ryuji quickly writes his answer before showing it to Akira.

_‘I’m fine. I need to apologize.’_

Akira’s eyes flicker from the paper to the werewolf. “About what?”

_‘How I’ve been…’_

“Ryuji, you don’t have to apologize for that-“

The blond makes an angry motion before jotting down his response.

_‘Dude, I’ve been treating you like shit! Ever since I found out that I can’t speak anymore! So let me say I’m sorry so I can get it out of my head.’_

The prince sighs and leans back in his chair. “Fine.”

_‘I’m sorry for how I’ve been. I sorta started blaming everythin’ and everyone for what happened. I thought I was gonna be goin’ through this alone with no one to help, but Ann talked some sense into me. I’m sorry for treatin’ ya like that…’_

Ryuji rubs the back of his head before he continues.

_‘I never said thanks for savin’ me and stayin’ by my side until I woke up. Will you forgive me?’_

Akira approaches him and slowly engulfs him into a hug. “Oh, Ryuji, I already forgave you.”

Ryuji hugs back and buries his face into hunter’s shoulder, breathing in the scent of coffee stuck to his clothes. Akira moves so that they both lay sideways in the bed, his arms never leaving the embrace. They stay like that; quietly enjoying the others missed company. Eventually Ryuji falls asleep and for the first time since the night his mother visited him, he slept peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale~

A month had roughly passed since Ryuji had apologized and since then, the others had worked out a way to help the werewolf speak. Futaba and Makoto dug through books in the library before they came across a series of books on Sign Language. Ryuji caught on quickly to the teachings and eventually the blond could hold a conversation without using paper. Currently, the hunter and the werewolf were taking requests from the residents in Pyramid City. Ryuji had been taking the cool air of the palace for granted as he and Akira strolled through the desert. Despite the protective clothing, the werewolf felt like he was burning alive. A soft chuckle caught his attention and his head jerked up to glare tired daggers at the laughing prince.

“Something wrong, Ryuji?”

Ryuji shook his hands out of the sleeves and signed out. _‘Too much heat.’_

“You’ll get used to it.”

_‘Dude, I don’t think so.’_

Akira let out another soft chuckle and Ryuji pouted, fighting the urge to kiss away the smile on the raven’s face. Eventually, the pair reached a set of heavy stone slab locked doors carved into the side of one of the canyons. Akira carefully unlocked it and waited for Ryuji to step inside before relocking it. The depths of Mementos was… disturbing. Red veins decorated the walls of the hidden area and seemed to go in and out of the ground. The room was dimly lit with red colored webs that pulsed as if the walls were alive and breathing. Murmurs of indescribable whispers echoed throughout Mementos and brought an unnatural chill with it. 

A shiver ran through Ryuji body and the blond unconsciously curled in on himself.  He felt a hand land on his shoulder and he turned to see Akira giving him a concerned look.

 _‘Creepy.’_ Ryuji signed and made a spinning motion with his finger. _‘Is it normally like this?’_

“Yeah.” Akira made his way down the quiet hallway. “Morgana and I tend to avoid it.”

_‘So, why did you take me instead?’_

“You’re strong and I like spending time with you.” Akira replied with a soft smile.

Ryuji huffed and rub the back of his neck as they continued to travel further in. The whispers seem to get louder the more they travel and Ryuji wishes his ears didn’t pick up on every little sound. It got darker until the nearby bright orbs no longer worked and the only light was coming from the pulsing veins and Ryuji’s yellow eyes. Akira held Ryuji’s hands and the werewolf froze at the sudden contact.

“Sorry, it’s too dark in here. I hope you don’t mind me clinging to you.”

Ryuji shook his head rapidly, thanking the darkness for hiding his blushing cheeks. When the reach one of the lower, better lit floors, Akira lets go of the blond’s hand and digs through his pockets for the requests. Ryuji leans against the wall and watches him, perfectly content with the somewhat quiet atmosphere until an unearthly chill runs down his spine. Akira must’ve felt it too since he quickly unsheathed his daggers just as Ryuji pulls out his hammer.  A couple of ghouls rushed out from the darkness and made a beeline towards the prince. Ryuji quickly moved to intercept them and slammed the four pronged side of his weapon into the closest monster, sending it flying into the ghouls behind it. Akira swiftly dealt with the ones that emerged from the other side of the hallway.

“I think they were waiting for us.” The hunter says as he throws one of the ghouls to the ground before kicking it into one of the advancing monsters.

Ryuji couldn’t give an answer as he dealt with another hoard of ghouls that jumped him. He thrust the flat end of the warhammer to clear the way and grabbed one of the spirits that had managed to climb on his back. Ryuji was so wrapped up in the battle of the flesh eating monster that he nearly missed the chilling sound of chains rattling. His head whipped around and his eyes widen upon see the glistening end of a gun barrel pointed at a distracted Akira. He couldn’t grab the prince’s attention in all this mess and Ryuji wished he could speak again. The gun clicked and Ryuji felt the blood drain from his body.

_Akira! Dammit!_

**What’s stopping you form speaking, Lad?**

_Who are-_

**The one you love is about to die and you’re not speaking up.**

_I can’t._

**You can’t or you won’t?**

_I can’t talk._

**Can’t or won’t?**

_I can’t!_

**Can’t or won’t?**

_I can’t! You’re not listenin’!_

Ryuji shook his head and beat back a few of the ghouls before running towards Akira.

**You won’t reach him in time.**

_Shut up._

**You’re gonna lose him.**

_Shut up._

**He’s going to die and all because… You. Won’t. Talk.**

_Shut up!_

Moments of the journey and the blond’s recovery flashed in the werewolf’s mind, he still had a lot to tell the raven. A dreaded feeling settled in his stomach as he opened his mouth.

“Akira! Behind you!”

Ryuji’s voice was raspy from unused, but it managed to reach the prince. Akira’s eyes widen as he looked at the blond before turning to dodge the aimed gun just as it fired. The ghouls fled as the bullet found its way into one of their own. The raven rushed forward and grabbed Ryuji’s hand.

“Wh-what are you?”

“We’re saving this for another day.” The hunter answered. “I wasn’t expecting Reaper to appear.”

The pair ran to the entrance as the sound of chains rattling grew closer and closer until Ryuji could swear that Reaper was right on top of them. They managed to escape where Akira quickly locked the door behind them before slumping onto the sand. Ryuji panted as he sat against one of the boulders nearby, his hand rubbed tenderly as if he couldn’t believe that he had just spoke. Akira said nothing as he got up and walked over to the werewolf, Ryuji timidly raised his brown eyes to look up at him.

“Ak-“ A pair of lips hastily placed themselves against his.

Ryuji made a noise of surprise at the sudden kiss before slowly wrapping his arms around the prince. Akira broke away and tenderly placed his hands on the blond’s cheeks, a soft smile was on his face.

“You can talk. I was so afraid that I wouldn’t get to hear your voice again.” Akira placed his forehead against the lycanthrope. “I’m so happy.”

“S-so am I.” Ryuji pulled him into a tight embrace. “I wanna tell you somethin’.”

“Hmm?”

“I love you… Sorry, I took so long to say it.”

“It’s okay. I love you too, Ryuji.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just love to torture my boy is seems.


End file.
